


i bless the rains down in africa

by wentzways



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, This is trash, based kind off the new cover album, theyre in total homos together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzways/pseuds/wentzways
Summary: “This looks good. We should be done for the day,” He said, turning to look at Dan. “Wanna head out?”“In a bit. I just wanna stay in here with you, for a second, if that's okay.” He asked, pulling away to stare at him.maybe one day they would become a real couple. maybe one day they would tell their families, their friends, their fans. maybe they would have a family of their own, and keep them away from the limelight. maybe they would have a boy and a girl. they didn't know. the future was always a mystery to them. but they liked that.





	i bless the rains down in africa

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is really i just know that it's midnight and i'm a sloppy writer who loves old musics and cover albums

“Bye, guys!” Danny called into the mic, giggling softly. Arin gave his own, “Bye,” And the two sighed, having finished yet another recording session.

 

It seemed to last forever, but neither minded. It was time with each other, and they would always cherish that. 

 

Turning to look at his partner— no, his best friend, with adoring eyes, Dan moved the mics, curling up against his side. “Hey, big cat.” He murmured, smiling up at him. They were more than friends, less than lovers, but they liked what they had going on. Strings attached without the actual statements. It worked for them. The nonfunctional functionality of it all. Or, at least that's what Arin would say about it. Snapping out of his thoughts, the elder noticed that Arin wrapped an arm around him, his other hand holding a notebook, reading the time stamps they had written from throughout the course of the day. 

 

“This looks good. We should be done for the day,” He said, turning to look at Dan. “Wanna head out?” 

 

“In a bit. I just wanna stay in here with you, for a second, if that's okay.” He asked, pulling away to stare at him.

 

His eyes raked down Arin’s body, taking in his still growing long hair tied in a messy bun, the fresh blond streak Suzy redyed for him, his brown eyes, the beard— It was everything Dan ever wanted, and nothing he knew he needed. Arin was it. His  _ something _ . He owed his entire life to the  _ Game Grumps,  _ Arin Hanson included.

 

_ “It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you _ _   
_ _ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _ _   
_ _ I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ __ Gonna take some time to do the things we never had”

 

His heart fluttered as the song (Not just any song. It was  _ their  _ song. And it was him singing. How cute was that?) filtered in from Arin’s phone, signaling a call. He emitted a noise akin to a squeal, stumbling up and behind the couch. The younger of the two furrowed his eyebrows, watching the other in bemusement. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, turning, his arm draped over the back of the couch. 

 

“Dancing,” Danny said, as if it was one of the most obvious things in the planet. He began to body roll, pointing to Arin as he sang along with the song, creating a harmony, 

 

_ “Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you _ _   
_ _ It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you _ _   
_ __ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do”

 

He motioned for the other to stand, smiling widely, eyes crinkling. 

 

They both loved moments like that. Where they were alone, nobody there to put up for and act silly with. Just soft, serene moments where they could be themselves. They lived crazy, hectic lives ever since 2011, when Dan joined the team, and they had boosted up their popularity tenfold with their groups like Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, and new additions to the Grump team, and with the recent release of a new game they were voice acting on, created by their lovely friend Vernon. Though they would never trade it in for the world, they did still appreciate moments where they could just be themselves; the man babies that they truly were. 

 

Standing up slowly, Arin laughed, eyebrow raised in amusement, “You call  _ that _ dancing, Dan? Watch this.” He spoke, voice raised, changed, putting on a silly persona. He attempted a spin, but within the small area they were in, he fell into Danny’s arms, who cheered him on. “Smooth moves!” He joked. 

 

Arin rolled his eyes, one hand moving to cup his cheek, “Landed me in your arms, didn't it?” He asked softly, eyes gazing back into Dan’s. 

 

Dan’s wide smile slowly fell, fizzling down into a soft look of admiration. Of  _ love.  _

 

“You’ll always land in my arms.” He murmured back, slowly lifting them up, arms not leaving him. Slowly, he began to move the two of them, and Arin laughed again, this time in confusion.

 

“What's happening?” He asked, swaying with Dan, though he knew what was happening. How could he not? 

 

The two were slow dancing.

 

“I'm teaching you how to dance, since you clearly couldn't handle that before.” He laughed. 

 

“ _ It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you _ _   
_ _ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do” _ Dan sang softly, eyes never leaving Arin’s as he did so, even when the phone call ceased, and it was just Dan’s own voice, echoing throughout the ever silent room. 

 

When they hit the chorus, they broke from the serenity, screaming the words from the tops of their lungs, shaking and wiggling and dancing like fools, sweaty but happy and so utterly  _ in love  _ that it made both of their hearts swell, ready to burst, unaware that they were feeling all of the same feelings, if not more. 

 

Maybe one day they would become a real couple. Maybe one day they would tell their families, their friends, their fans. Maybe they would have a family of their own, and keep them away from the limelight. Maybe they would have a boy and a girl. They didn't know. The future was always a mystery to them. But they liked that. 

 

The mystery of it all. 

 

Of course, it could lead to impending doom. Everything could crash, they could end whatever it was that they were, or someone could die. 

 

It was okay, so long as they were together. Happy, and in love, just as they were, in that moment. 

 

_ “I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ _ I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ _ (I bless the rain) _ _   
_ _ I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ _ (I bless the rain) _ _   
_ _ I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ _ I bless the rains down in Africa _ _   
_ _ (Ah, gonna take the time) _ _   
_ __ Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at romanperseus.tumblr.com to yell about the grumps


End file.
